Migration to new architectures frequently presents difficulties associated with legacy applications. For example, the permitted size of fields may be expanded to allow larger values, which may create difficulties in using those values in legacy applications. In a particular case, an application programming interface using Extended Binary Coded Decimal Interchange Code (EBCDIC) may migrate to UNICODE. A Long Name Manager is typically a layer in the application programming interface that expands tokens representing longer strings in character fields, which may overcome some compatibility problems in legacy applications. But incorporating the Long Name Manager into legacy applications may still require changing a large amount of source code to enable calls to the functions of the Long Name Manager.